Dark Skies
by Tyber Zahn
Summary: Again, it's OC based. But it will have Shadow, Rouge and Omega. Will contain the birth/death of an OC.
1. Hostile Air

Chapter 1: Hostile Air

**Me**: I'm not good at writing battles; I'll leave what they look like to your imagination.

**G.U.N. Airfield: Dagger Squadron's hanger**

"So what you're trying to say is that someone shut down our early warning radar systems and we have lost contact with multiple outposts?"

Tyber nodded, "Yeah, that's what I'm saying. Now they want us airborne so we can respond to any assault that the aggressors send at us."

"Do we have any type of support for this? Without our radar, we can't see anything they send at us."

"We'll have an AWACS aircraft airborne so we can get some warning in case any hostile aircraft decide to show themselves. Now let's get in the air, so we can maintain air superiority for G.U.N."

One of the pilots's stepped up next to Tyber and looked toward the others, "You heard the hedgehog, let's get in the air and show them what we're made of!"

As they got in their planes and took off their radios buzzed, "This is Central City Air Command, and we are under heavy attack! All available forces respond, Emergency Code Zero."

Tyber's blood ran cold, Emergency Code Zero was the highest alert in G.U.N. it meant that a primary base was threatening to be overrun, at which point Tyber grabbed his radio, "This is Dagger Squadron Responding to Code Zero, ETA five minutes."

**Above Central City: five minutes later**

Tyber looked around at the damage, 'What could have done this?' he thought to himself as he saw the smoke rising from various points in the city.

"Hey Tyber, What's the call sign for the AWACS?"

"The call sign is Citadel."

And right as Tyber said that they heard over their radios, "Dagger Flight this is Citadel, be advised we've detected a large group of fighters heading your way, vector five one zero. IFF is non-responsive. You are authorized to engage and destroy all hostile fighters."

"Copy that Citadel, we'll take them down." One of the other squadron members said.

Tyber looked in the direction the AWACS radar system said the hostiles were coming in from. And he did not like what he saw, "Dagger Flight this is Dagger Lead, I've spotted ten Su-37 Flankers moving in. Not sure if they've seen us."

"Copy that Dagger Lead, engaging hostile fighters now."

"Dagger Lead this is Dagger Five, those fighters seem to be armed with an air to ground configuration. They should pose little challenge."

"Dagger Lead copies engage and destroy all hostile fighters. All squadron members, you are weapons free."

"Copy that dagger lead, engaging."

**Three minutes later**

"That was too easy Dagger Lead, think anyone else is up here?"

Tyber was about to respond when another voice broke through the communications channel, "What the, incoming missile, evading!" Tyber saw the plane explode; he didn't have any time to evade the missile. "Dagger Squadron this is Dagger Lead, be advised hostile aircraft have stealth capability, use visual confirmation to ID the targets."

"This Dagger Two, all aircraft get above the cloud layer, they'll be easier to spot without all the ground clutter."

Tyber pulled back on the control stick and his X-02 began climbing at high speed, a few seconds later he was above the cloud layer, and he saw multiple aircraft that he didn't recognize as G.U.N. fighters. "Hostile Forces spotted, what the, they're using SU-47's, I thought those were Russian prototypes."

His wingman called back, "They are, any ideas on how those pilots got their hands on them?"

"Don't know, don't care. Right now all I want to do is go hunting, who's with me?"

"I'm in."

"Let's go knock some planes to the ground."

These responses and a few similar ones were heard over the radio. Tyber smiled, "Let's go hunting."

Tyber angled his fighter into attack position, "Dagger Squadron form up on me, Dominator formation."

Dominator formation was unique to Dagger Squadron; it was a variation on the standard wedge formation. The fighters would go into a loose-wedge formation, and then split off, each one going a different direction. It was meant to strike fear into Dagger's adversaries by showing how coordinated they were, even in the heat of battle.

The planes got into position, "Break off, engage and destroy anything that isn't ours."

The G.U.N. aircraft broke off and started attacking the SU-47s.

Radio chatter was prevalent throughout the battle.

"This is Dagger Two; I have a lock, Fox 2."

**Me**: Ok, Fox 2 means that he fired off a Sidewinder Air-to-Air missile.

"Dagger Lead, Fox 2."

"This is Dagger 3: I can't shake this missile, deploying flares."

After about five minutes Tyber leveled out his plane, "Citadel, anything on radar?"

"Dagger Flight this is Citadel: All hostile fighters are leaving the area. Good job, all fighters return to base to rearm and refuel."

"Hey Dagger lead, doesn't this seem a bit too easy?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean they sent enough air power to level a good size chunk of the city, and yet they ran almost as soon as we showed up."

Tyber bit his lip, "You're right something's off, I don't know what though."

"All Aircraft this Citadel: be advised you have a large airborne abject heading toward Ruby City, estimated speed to be mach 5, whatever that thing is its no aircraft."

"Copy that Citadel, we're heading there now."

**Above Ruby City**

"Uh, Dagger Lead you sure this is the place?"

"Yeah, Citadel, check those readings again, we don't see anything."

"Copy, it's still on our radar, it's heading toward you now. Course hasn't changed."

Tyber aimed his plane toward the object and hit the throttle, "I'll intercept whatever this is and meet back up with you guys later."

Dagger 2's voice came back, "Copy, good hunting."

Tyber soon reached the object and his blood ran cold, "Citadel, contact Omega Corps HQ and G.U.N. Tell them Code Black, they'll know what it means."


	2. Code Black

Chapter 2: Code Black

**Omega Corps Command level: Robert's office**

Robert the Hedgehog, Commander of G.U.N.'s Omega Corps, was sitting in his office reading the latest report of this recent assault on G.U.N. and its allies, it wasn't good. This new enemy, whoever it was, knew all of the places to hit. The S.D.I. systems were offline thanks to them hitting the system's nerve center in Central City. The Radar uplinks were borderline offline, the only thing that kept them online was the fact they hadn't been bombed yet. They had no power, but they were intact. His computer beeped, indicating he had an incoming call. He hit the answer button and a tech appeared on the screen, "What is it?"

"Commander Robert, we have an urgent message from your son."

Robert glanced down at the tech, "What does it say?"

The tech shrugged, "For your eyes only."

Robert sighed and shook his head, "Send it up here."

The tech hit a few buttons on his control panel and sent the report up.

Robert entered his personal code to open the report, and when he did he paled and shook his head slowly. "No, no this can't be happening. Can it?" He said while looking up. As all this happened, his door chimed. He shook his head to clear his mind slightly, "Come in."

The door opened and a pink hedgehog walked in, she was wearing a female version of the uniform Robert was wearing, "Mary, it's good to see you."

"Robert what's going on?"

He shook his head, "Take a look…" He gestured toward the screen.

She walked over to the computer and put her hand to her mouth, "Has this been confirmed?"

Robert nodded, "It came from Tyber."

She sat down in a chair, "What do we do?"

Robert sighed and picked up a red phone, "Mr. President, this is Commander Robert. We have a confirmed Code Black. Yes sir, I believe that would be the best course of action." He set the phone down and glanced at Mary, "We're now at DEFCON 1."

**Over Ruby City**

Tyber yelled into the radio, "All Aircraft evacuate the combat zone, minimum distance of ten miles!"

"Whoa, say again Dagger Lead?"

"No time, get out of there!" A storm of acknowledgements came in over the radio, "Citadel, estimated time till detonation?"

"Unknown Dagger Lead, likely under three minutes."

Tyber sighed, "Did you send the message?"

"Affirmative Dagger Lead, message has been sent."

Tyber nodded, "Understood is everyone out of range?"

"Yeah, they're clear."

Tyber smiled for the first time that day, "Good, now all we have to worry about is the, whoa!" He was cut off by a blinding flash of light; he raised a hand to shield his eyes, "Citadel, send word to G.U.N. and Omega Corps. We have a confirmed nuclear detonation."

**Omega Corps Hanger Bay Zero: Dagger Squadron: Nuclear Detonation +:30**

Tyber hopped out of his plane, and was greeted by a pair of guard droids, "I take it you're my escort?"

One of the droids nodded.

**Omega Corps Crisis Center Nuclear Detonation +:40**

Tyber walked into the room calmly, for now. His parents Mary and Robert, a C.I.A. Agent and G.U.N. Commander were also in the room. He looked between them, "Does anyone have any idea as to why we just got nuked!?"

The Commander shook his head, "No, it wasn't showing up on any sensors. If it wasn't for explosion, there would be no evidence of a nuclear detonation."

Mary nodded, "Although the SDI systems were offline, the sensors on the systems were active. They didn't detect it either."

Tyber scoffed and shook his head, "How does that work?"

Robert threw his hands up in an 'I have no idea gesture', "I don't know, the radar was not receiving power, so it was worthless."

Tyber looked between the four adults, "So we have no idea how someone managed to fire a missile, an ICBM no less, and managed to avoid detection?"

The three commanders nodded silently.

The CIA Agent shook his head, "We have an idea. Well the CIA does anyway."

Tyber glanced at him, "How?"

The agent smirked, "A Sky Breaker class ICBM. It's a stealth missile, it was designed at the tail end of the Cold War by the United States, it was meant to be a first strike weapon."

Tyber nodded, "I've heard of it, wasn't it scrapped due to cost and the fact that no missile silo could house it?"

The agent shook his head, "That was the official story, but in reality it was turned over to G.U.N. to work with."

"So what does this have to do with anything?"

"The weapons system that you developed was named Megalith, a massive nuclear production and launch system. It was equipped with the mass fabricator, a system that could convert energy into material for missiles."

Tyber shook his head, "But physics state that matter cannot be created or destroyed, it can only change form."

The agent nodded, "True, but energy can be harness and created. We found a way to break said law with the system."

Tyber scoffed, "Great, again, what does this have to do with us getting nuked?"

The agent hit a button on the table and a picture of Twilight appeared on the screen, "I'm sure you're all aware of this being, known as Twilight." Everyone nodded, Tyber did so with a scowl on his face, "This message came to us a few days ago."

He hit a few more buttons and Twilight's voice came over the speakers, "My name is Twilight, and I am currently in control of one of the most powerful weapons on the planet. If my demands are not met, I will use said weapon."

Tyber shook his head, "I don't buy it, since Twilight isn't the type to use a nuke or to make insane demands. He'd rather do the dirty work himself."

The agent nodded, "That may be true, but regardless he has taken control of Megalith."

Tyber cocked his head, "So why didn't you blow it up?"

"We had no reason to believe that he was serious about launching a missile. We thought he was bluffing."

Tyber scoffed, "He's a clone of me, and I don't bluff."

The agent shrugged, "We had no reason to believe that he even had the missiles to begin with."

Tyber shook his head, "So you just stood by and let him nuke a heavily populated city?"

"We had no evidence, we couldn't act!"

Tyber pointed at a screen that had a picture of Ruby City, "Have enough proof now?" With that he walked out of the room.


	3. Megalith

Chapter 3: Megalith

**Omega Corps Crisis Center Nuclear Detonation +0:45**

Robert glanced at Mary, "I'll go get him." He said before jogging up to Tyber.

Before he could speak Tyber cut him off, "Save it, you know what I'm planning."

Robert nodded, "True, but I'm not about to let you go get yourself killed."

"Then what do you propose I do!?" Tyber nearly screamed in anger.

Robert sighed and shook his head, "Just wait until we can up with a plan. Please."

Tyber looked away from his father and closed his eyes, "Fine."

**Omega Corps Command and Control Center Nuclear Detonation +2:30**

Tyber glanced around the room; it was filled with dozens of screens and nearly as many people. The screens provided information about pretty much anything a Top Secret government Special Forces group would need. Tyber's thoughts were interrupted by G.U.N. Commander.

"We can't waste valuable resources hitting this thing with anything less than our entire force!" G.U.N. Commander stated with an elevated tone.

Robert shook his head, "It's too heavily defended as a result our forces would only be slaughtered."

Mary sighed, "Then what can we do?"

Tyber was less than thrilled, over an hour had passed, and no one had any idea how to strike Megalith. On paper it was invincible, over thirty feet of rebar reinforced concrete in the thinnest areas, nearly two hundred SAM launchers, and its own nuclear defense system. He glanced at the bunkers design again. It was untouchable, from the outside. "What if we could get someone inside?"

The three Commanders looked at him with varying degrees of confusion.

Robert was the first to speak, "What do you mean?"

Tyber motioned to the designs, "It was meant to be a last resort weapon, so it's immune to large scale assaults, but a small force could get by relatively untouched."

G.U.N. Commander shook his head, "That wouldn't work, anyone we send would be killed by Twilight."

Mary's eyes brightened slightly, "Not everyone would be killed, I highly doubt Shadow would be killed, and with his recently acquired, power Tyber would live."

Tyber nodded, "I've beaten Twilight before, and I can do it again."

The Commander sighed, "He'll have gotten stronger over the past year. You know this."

Tyber shrugged, "He isn't the only one who's gotten stronger. I should be more than a match."

"Tyber, are you sure you want to go through with this, more than likely you'll have to kill Twilight." Robert said.

Tyber closed his eyes and bowed his head, "I have no qualms about annihilating him, because he attacked the two of you." He raised his head, opened his eyes and motioned to his parents, "And he nearly killed me, I'm going to teach him to always finish what you start."

Mary tilted her head, "How do you plan on getting there?"

Tyber smiled, "I was thinking Nemesis."

Robert nodded approvingly, "Sounds good; it's stealthy, fast, armed to the teeth and can hold you and your team."

Tyber blinked a few times, "Who's my team?"

Robert smirked, "Team Dark."

**Pacific Ocean Thirty Miles away from Megalith: Nuclear Detonation +4:30**

"Explain the plan to me again."

Tyber sighed, "Rouge, I've explained the plan three times already."

"I AGREE WITH GENERAL TYBER, HE DOES NOT NEED TO EXPLAIN IT AGAIN." E-123 Omega said as well.

Rouge shrugged, "Making sure I understand it."

Tyber growled lightly, "Fine, last time though." Tyber motioned to a holographic map in the center of the transports cargo hold, "We go in through the commander's entrance, it's the least guarded and easiest to access. We then go and disable the missile launch systems and missile production systems simultaneously. And finally we go and neutralize Twilight."

"And that last bit is what I'm worried about, how do we know we can beat him?"

Shadow huffed, "I'm more than powerful enough to defeat him, to be honest, bringing Tyber and the rest of you along, for the most part, in reality it's really just overkill."

Tyber smirked, "Says the one who hasn't won a sparring match in months."

Shadow scowled, "It's only because of that stupid, what did you call it, Nova."

Tyber smirk grew into a smile, "So you admit I'm stronger than you?"

Shadow rolled his eyes and shook his head, "The only reason you beat me, the only reason, is because of that power increase Nova gave you."

Tyber started chuckling, "I say it again. I beat you because I was stronger?"

Shadow growled, "I find it interesting that the son of Mary, an experiment to make a female version of me. And Robert, who is a Psionic and one of G.U.N.'s best strategists, is this immature."

Tyber mock-pouted, "I'm mature; I just don't act like it sometimes."

Rouge started laughing, "Tyber, really?"

Tyber smiled and shrugged, "I think throwing people off like that is fun."

"FUN IS REALATIVE. FOR EXAMPLE, I THINK THAT DESTROYING EGGMAN'S ROBOTS IS MOST ENJOYABLE." Omega said in his usual monotone voice.

The three other passengers gave him strange looks.

The awkward silence was broken by the aircraft's intercom, "Tyber, Team Dark, we're approaching Megalith, starting radar evasion flight now."

Tyber glanced out the window at the structure, "Whoa, that's what Twilight's hiding in?" The structure was the size of a normal military base, but it was nothing like them in terms of looks. It looked like a large concrete structure, with two "arms" going straight ahead of the structure. "I'll bet those arms are where they store and launch the missiles."

Shadow nodded, "More than likely."

The intercom buzzed again, "Sirs, and Ma'am, we're starting out landing."

**Megalith Commander's landing pad: Nuclear Detonation +4:45**

The group exited the ship; the systems visible to them were quite advanced for the time period it was built in.

Rouge glanced around, "Definitely a facility ahead of its time."

"Like Space Colony ARK." Shadow said monotonously, his voice betraying little emotion.

Tyber made a mental note to talk to Shadow about the ARK one of these days.

They continued walking until they hit a junction, "Now what?" Rouge asked.

"Now we split up." Tyber said while turning to face the others, "Shadow, you and Rouge go and disable missile production. Omega and I will take care of the launch systems." The other three nodded in understanding, "Lastly we all meet back here in an hour and a half, regardless of mission status. Are we clear?"

Rouge nodded, "Crystal."

Shadow remained still, but said, "Understood."

"CONFIRMED, UNIT IS WAITING FOR ORDERS COMMANDER TYBER." Omega replied.

Tyber nodded once, "Then let's get to it."

**Megalith Missile production: Nuclear Detonation +5:15**

"Where's that damn off button?" Shadow said in a cross between anger and annoyance.

Rouge shrugged, "You thought it would be that simple?"

Shadow shook his head, "No, but I was hoping." His voice was still laced with anger.

Rouge sighed, "Figured, let's just destroy it."

Shadow smirked, "I like the way you think bat-girl."

**Megalith Fire Control Center: Same time**

"Finished, this system should fire on itself if they try to fire it again." Tyber said as he stopped typing into a computer console.

Omega nodded, "THEN LET US GO MEET WITH THE OTHERS, TIME IS ALMOST UP."

Tyber nodded, "Agreed, let's go."

**Rendezvous point: Nuclear detonation +5:45**

Tyber glanced at his watch, "They're late."

"IT IS POSSIBLE THEY TOOK LONGER IN THEIR TASK THEN WE DID."

Tyber sighed, "True enough, but still."

"Don't count us out yet kid."

Tyber glanced at the source of the voice; it was Rouge, and Shadow was right behind her, "What happened to you two?"

Her clothes were spotted with soot. She shrugged, "Some of the guard robots didn't appreciate us trying to take out the factories."

Tyber chuckled, "I could understand that."

Shadow interrupted, "Then there's only one thing left to do, neutralize Twilight."

Tyber sighed, "Yeah, let's go."

**Megalith Command Center Nuclear detonation: +5:55**

"So, you've finally come for me Tyber? I'm flattered." A black hedgehog said with a slight smile.

"Do you want me to take care of them sir?"

Twilight glanced at a white hedgehog, "No Cryon, I will deal with them myself."

Cryon bowed his head, "As you wish."

Twilight glanced back at the screen, "Ah Tyber, so naïve and foolish. Did you really think that I wouldn't have planned for this?"

**Megalith Command Center entrance Nuclear detonation: +6:00**

Tyber glanced at the others, "Let's do this." He opened the door to reveal a being he didn't know, and one he hated with all his existence, "Twilight." He growled.


	4. Crack the Sky

Chapter 4: Crack the Sky

**AN**: Forgive the errors in the last chapter, had a time limit and rushed. Made a few mistakes, but I think I caught them all. If you find one, please tell me. I'll go and fix it.

**Megalith Command Center Nuclear detonation: +6:00**

Standing at the Command Console was the being they had been sent to kill, Twilight.

Tyber smirked, "You've changed a lot since last time."

Twilight smirked, "You noticed, I'm touched. The Omega Corps uniform didn't fit in with my newfound power." Twilight was wearing a black T-shirt and jeans, a black sweat-jacket with an inch wide red stripe going from his neck to his wrists. He wore the same jet-shoes that Shadow, Mary and Tyber wear as well, except that his had black were Shadow's had white .

Tyber shook his head, "Change your look all you want, I'm still stronger than you."

Twilight shrugged, "If you say so, I honestly doubt it."

Tyber chuckled, "Let's find out."

Twilight's smirk slowly increased in size, "Let's make sure it's a fair fight, Cryon?"

A few seconds after Twilight said that, a white hedgehog walked in from behind Twilight. He had light blue eyes, sky blue T-Shirt, jeans and a white trench coat. He glanced at Twilight, "Who do you want me to kill?"

Twilight motioned to Team Dark, "Them, the blue one is mine."

Shadow and Rouge dropped into defensive positions and Omega deployed his Gatling guns, "If you think we'll go down easily, you're sadly mistaken." Shadow said with a slight smirk.

Cryon smiled sadistically, "Very well, enjoy the last moments of your life." He raised his right hand and immediately mist started dropping from it.

Twilight glanced at him, "Take it elsewhere, I'd rather not have the controls caught in the crossfire."

Cryon sighed, "As you wish." He lowered his hand and pressed a button, which opened a portal under Team Dark which they promptly fell through. After a few seconds Cryon jumped into the portal and it closed.

Tyber raised an eyebrow, "Uh…"

Twilight smirked, "Like it? It's a portal generator; I've dubbed it the Chronosphere. It bends the laws of physics, and allows large scale teleportation."

Tyber nodded approvingly, "It's impressive, but shouldn't we be killing each other right about now?"

Twilight shrugged, "If you wish."

**Megalith Power Core Nuclear detonation: +6:10**

Team Dark fell out of the portal and onto a metal bridge, on either side were green spires running from the ground to ceiling.

Shadow slowly got to his feet, "That was a lot different than Chaos Control; my body is tingling from the energy surge."

Rouge nodded slowly, still disoriented by the teleportation process.

"THE ENERGY SURGE WAS POWERFUL ENOUGH TO TELEPORT AN IOWA CLASS BATTLESHIP, THERE SHOULDN'T BE ANYTHING THAT STRONG ON THE PLANET." Omega said while hovering back up.

Shadow glanced back at the portal, "Well, it's still open. Let's head back."

Before any of them could move, Cryon fell though the portal and landed on a knee. He glanced up and smirked, "No one is going anywhere." With that he thrust his right hand out and an icicle with the point of a spear shot toward Rouge before any normal being could react.

Shadow was definitely not a normal being; and teleported beside the spear and smashed with a downward kick, shattering it five feet from Rouge.

Cryon hummed, "This is going to be interesting."

Shadow dashed at him.

**Megalith Command Center Nuclear detonation: Same time**

Twilight thrust a hand towards Tyber, sending a stream of black lightning toward him. Tyber countered by saying, "Nova Strike." and mimicking Twilights movements and sending a bolt of Nova lightning toward Twilight. The resulting explosion destroyed most of electrical systems in the area.

Twilight stared at the destroyed systems before glaring at Tyber, "You, you caused this."

Tyber made a "Who me?" look on his face, "What? You're the one who shot at me."

Twilight growled, "You're the one who shot back."

Tyber shrugged, "Did you expect me to just sit there and die?" Twilight opened his mouth to answer, but Tyber interrupted him, "Don't answer that."

Twilight responded by pulling his right hand behind him, "Darkness Cannon!" A black energy sphere formed in his hand, when he thrust his hand forward the sphere slowly elongated into an oval before turning into a beam that quickly made its way toward Tyber. Tyber responded by pulling his hand back and thrusting it forward, causing a crimson energy beam to race toward Twilight.

The beams collided and stayed relatively stationary, only moving a few feet in either direction.

Tyber poured more power into the blast, "Hey Twilight, still want to kill me?"

Twilight only poured energy and growled in response.

Tyber yelled, "Take it!" The beams became unstable and detonated.

The resulting blast pushed both hedgehogs back fifteen feet each.

**Megalith Power Core Nuclear detonation: +6:15**

Cryon thrust his hand forward and sent a blast of freezing wind towards Shadow, hoping that the cold would slow him down. It didn't. Shadow punched Cryon in the chest full force, launching him up into the air and sending back ten feet. After getting back to his feet, he gathered a ball of mist in his hand and held it above his head, "Mist Strike."

The mist shot out and split into three spate plumes and dove towards Team Dark, in order to counter the attack, Shadow teleported around the bridge to get away from the plume of subzero mist. Rouge flew around the room, the mist having trouble keeping up. Omega just deployed an energy shield.

Needless to say, the attack failed miserably.

To retaliate, Shadow launched a Chaos Spear, Rouge threw a few low yield explosives and Omega fired his Gatling guns. To counter, Cryon created a wall of ice around himself. He punched the ice from the inside, and a large pointed piece of ice flew into Omega, tearing his left arm off.

Megalith Command Center Nuclear detonation: Same time

Tyber slowly opened his eyes and stood up, "Ow, that was painful." He looked around the room, it was totaled. Tyber sighed, "Wow that was intense." He fell back down onto the floor, "Okay, really intense."

Twilight slowly regained consciousness as well, getting off the floor and having roughly the same reaction. He stood up, but didn't fall. He noticed Tyber conscious and on the floor. He walked over to him, "Oh how the mighty have fallen."

Tyber groaned, "If you're going to kill me, do it already."

Twilight smirked and held a hand out, black lightning covering it, "Hold still, this will be quick."

Tyber closed his eyes and prepared for his second dance with death. But before anything happened, the lightning in Twilight's hand vanished.

Twilight glared at his hand, "What in the?" He wasn't able to finish his sentence as he grabbed his head in pain, "Argh, what's happening?"

Tyber opened his eyes, only to be greeted with a sight that surprised him. Twilight's eyes kept switching between green and sapphire, which confused Tyber greatly.

Twilight growled a second before he let go of his head, his eyes sapphire, like they were nearly a year ago, "Tyber, I'm not sure how long I'll have control, please destroy me before he can, argh!" He clutched his head again.

Tyber pulled a hand back, and then thrust it forward, sending one of the strongest Nova Strikes he'd ever launched. The bolt cut through Twilight's heart, and then shot through multiple floors until it hit the concrete covering the structure.

Twilight staggered back a few feet and fell to his knees. His body swayed a little, and he let loose a yell of pain as dark energy poured from his wound, as the energy left his body his wound started healing, the burn slowly becoming nonexistent. His body also slowly turned purple with red stripes and blue where Tyber has purple.

The energy gathered away from the two, ten feet from Twilight, twenty from Tyber. The energy slowly took on the shape of a hedgehog, until it solidified into the being Tyber fought merely minutes ago, "Ugh, that was, unpleasant." It said in a raspy voice.

Twilight stood up and glared at the new being, "I don't like being used as a puppet."

The dark hedgehog chuckled, "Foolish clone, you think you can beat me? I'm the one who gave you the power."

Twilight smirked, "I have more power than you realize, creature." His hand started clenching, and a white energy formed in it.

The dark creature laughed, "You honestly think you can kill me? I'm pure dark energy; you don't have the power to kill me." He didn't realize that Twilight was holding that energy sphere.

"That's where you're wrong!" He yelled as he thrust his hand out, a bright white beam burning its way toward the creature.

"No, no this isn't possible…!" the creature screamed as the beam slowly disintegrated it, leaving no evidence of its existence.

Twilight glanced at Tyber, "Tyber, it's good to see you again."

Tyber slowly nodded, "Is it, actually you?"

Twilight chuckled, "Yeah, it's me."

Tyber truly smiled for the first time in a year, "It's good to have you back, brother."

Twilight sighed and shook his head, "No, I'm not back with Omega Corps, but I'm no longer against them."

Tyber nodded, "I understand, but right now I have a few questions."

Twilight laughed, "I'd be surprised if you didn't."

Tyber used his fingers to count off, "One: why did you use a nuke? Two: What was the point of the demands? Three: Who is Cryon?"

"Well, the nuke was so you, Omega Corps, would take me seriously. The demands were merely a distraction; I was only trying to lure you here. And I'll tell you about Cryon later, now we need to stop the launch."

Tyber face-palmed, "Didn't you say the missiles were a distraction!?"

Twilight nodded, "A distraction, yes. But they were still armed."

Tyber sighed, "Fine, but how do we do that?"

"We simply change the coordinates."

Tyber nodded, "Lead the way."

**Megalith Missile Fire Control Room: Nuclear launch in twenty minutes**

"How is it going?" Tyber asked Twilight as he peered over his shoulder.

"Fine, now back off, I work better when someone isn't looking over my shoulder." Twilight snapped.

Tyber backed off, "Ok ok, I'll shut up."

"Thank you." Twilight responded. A minute later he got up from the computer consol, "Done, when it fires, it'll be shooting itself."

Tyber nodded once, "Let's pick up the others and get out of here."

Twilight nodded, "Agreed."

**Megalith Power Core Nuclear launch in fifteen minutes**

The two hedgehogs appeared in the midst of a battle between Shadow and Cryon, Rouge was holding Omega's left arm while the robot tried unsuccessfully to reattach it.

Tyber called to Shadow, "Time to go!"

Shadow nodded and kicked Cryon in the head, effectively knocking him out, he teleported to the others, "I'm ready whenever you are." He noticed Twilight's color change, "So, you're back to normal?"

Twilight smirked, "What's normal?"

Shadow nodded, "Let's go."

Tyber raised a hand and said, "Chaos Control!"

**Megalith Commander's landing pad nuclear launch in five minutes**

The group reappeared next the gunship; the pilot was confused but said nothing. Tyber motioned for the others to get on. Once the other got on he said, "Go, I'll deal with Cryon."

Shadow shook his head, "The launch is in five, you can't make it out in time!"

Tyber smirked, "Nearly impossible is what Omega Corps specializes in."

Twilight shook his head, "No, leave him. The strike will kill him." Twilight said to Tyber.

Tyber sighed, "Fine." He boarded the ship.

The ship took off and hit the afterburners, propelling the craft beyond mach one.

**Megalith Power Core Nuclear launch in one minute**

Cryon slowly stood up, "I'll kill you for that hedgehog…" He glanced around the room, there wasn't anyone there. He shook his head, "I'll find them and then I'll…" He was cut off by a siren.

"WARNING NUCLEAR LAUNCH IN PROGRESS, TARGET MEGALITH. ALL FORCES PREPARE FOR IMPACT."

Cryon growled, "No, no this can't be happening!" He was cut off by the impact of the first of twenty nuclear warheads.


	5. Aftershock

Chapter 5: Aftershock

**Nemesis Gunship: twenty miles from Omega Corps**

"Put us down over there." Twilight said while motioning toward a clearing.

The pilot looked toward Tyber for permission. Tyber nodded, "Take us down."

The pilot nodded, "Yes sir, commencing landing."

Once the ship landed, Twilight walked to the back and opened the hatch.

Tyber caught up to him, "Where are you going?"

Twilight sighed and glanced at Tyber, "I can't face them, not yet anyway."

"So where are you going then?"

Twilight looked back outside and shrugged, "I don't know, but I'll be back. Count on it."

Tyber nodded, "Understood, I'll see you later. Brother."

Twilight glanced back, "Brother?"

Tyber chuckled, "I'll explain later."

Twilight shook his head and walked off the ship.

Tyber sighed and closed the hatch, 'If I was in hot water for dropping the nuke a year ago, I'm well and truly screwed for this one.' He thought as he saw Twilight walk off.

**Omega Corps Command Center**

'Boy can I call them.' Tyber thought as his parents chewed him out for letting Twilight go. He waited for about five minutes, catching what he thought were the important bits. A minute later he saw they were finishing up their monologue, 'Looks like they're wrapping up better start nodding.' He though as he nodded, "Understood Commanders, it won't happen again."

Robert shook his head, "Tyber, weren't you listening?"

"We were saying that letting him go was a good idea, he needs time to sort out what he's done." Mary explained.

Tyber recoiled slightly, "I uh."

Robert sighed, "Tyber, next time, hear us out before you tune us out alright?"

Tyber chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, "Ok."

**Omega Corps living Quarters: Tyber's room**

Tyber paced around his room thinking, 'What caused him to lose control and turn into, that? Why was Megalith built, it seems like massive waste of funds?'

He decided to look into the latter first, hoping it would shed some light as to how it was still active. He walked over to his computer and logged in, entering "Megalith" into his search parameters. The answer he found was quite surprising, "So, Megalith was a replacement for the, Eclipse Cannon? Wasn't that thing on the ARK?" He sighed and shook his head, "I'm finding more questions than answers. I'll give up while I'm behind."

He turned around and was greeted by a hooded figure, "Who are you!?"

The figure was covered head to toe in a black robe, and remained silent.

Tyber smirked, "Oh, so you're the silent type huh?"

The figure responded by drawing a sword, which to Tyber's surprise was jet black.

Tyber dropped into a combat stance, "So, you want to fight?"

The figure disappeared, "Uh, ok?"

The next thing Tyber felt was his back exploding in pain, he looked down to see a small black tip piercing his chest and he heard someone, definitely a male, whisper into his ear, "You aren't as strong as you think."

Suddenly the blade and the figure vanished, leaving a wounded Tyber to crawl to the intercom system, "Medical emergency, requesting assistance…" He said as he collapsed completely. The last thing he remembered before blacking out was the medical team rushing into his room.

**?**

Twilight walked along metal halls, not expecting to find anyone, which was a good expectation. He glanced out a window and saw Earth, "I'll go back, just not yet."

**Pacific Ocean**

Deep inside a destroyed facility, a machine activated, **"Rebooting… Reboot complete, damage to systems critical. Initializing repair sub-routines, estimated repair completion, one year. Control systems entering Hibernation until repairs have been completed, powering down…"**

**AN:** Sorry about this one's length, I'll make it up in the next story by far.


End file.
